Awkward Moments In the Glade
by monstergreed
Summary: Jeanne found that being one of a few girls in the Glade got really awkward at times. Also, quite stressful. Especially when one boy decides to take her shuck bra. Who does that? Takes place before Thomas. The only major difference from the books is that there are a few girls in the Glade.
1. Klunked His Pants?

"Ack!" I spit out the food I had just been given. "What is this stuff?"

Minho, who had given me the food, started laughing. I shot him a glare as I drank some water. It did nothing to get rid of the vile taste in my mouth. It was like I had swallowed worms drenched in cherry cough syrup.

"You better watch it or you won't have teeth anymore."

_Did I just say teeth? Oh God, I did. _I don't know why I said teeth. It was the first thing that came to mind. Okay, maybe it was because I was staring at his teeth. They were just so God damn perfect. Why did they have to be so perfect?

"Umm… What? Jeanne, are you okay?" Minho stared at me like I had just stuck klunk down my mouth. Although, that would have been better than whatever he had just given me

By the way, klunk is another word for poop. It's Glader slang. Of course, you don't even know what a Glader is.

A Glader is someone who lives in the Glade. The Glade is surrounded by a gigantic maze which has yet to be solved. The Glade happens to be home to many teenage boys, a few teenage girls, and the pile of klunk sitting next to me.

Anyway, Gladers were kind of like lab mice. We were stuck in this Glade, surrounded by a maze that was filled with monsters that liked to eat human brains. Okay, I don't actually know if they like to eat human brains, but they will try and kill anyone who comes near them.

Here, we call them Grievers. They haunted the maze at night and slept during the day during which a few select people go and try to find the solution to. However, sometimes a Griever comes out of hiding during the day and gets some poor shank (another Glader term). If a Glader somehow manages to escape the death trap of machinery and goo, he most certainly would have been stung.

Yes. You heard correctly. Stung. But not like the way a bee stings. No siree. This sting comes from the mechanical part of the Griever. Once the needle pokes through a Glader's body, it's pretty much hell for them. They have to go through this process which we call the Changing.

Shuck it. There's no good way to explain this. Basically, during the Changing, they writhe in bed for days occasionally screaming at the top of their lungs. All the while red hives, bloody scratches, and bruises covered them. It is not a pretty sight.

However, if they make it back in time to get the serum, which will heal them, then they will make it through this horrible process. Of course, it may be a couple of days and they won't be the same afterwards.

This is the reason why I hate it when Minho runs the maze every shuck day. I mean, I may hate his guts, but I don't want him dead. Okay, maybe I don't hate him that much. Except for right now.

I tried to act like my comment about knocking his teeth out was completely normal. "You heard me," I stated back to Minho.

We were inside the homestead, which was basically a wooden shack that had to be expanded every once in a while as new Gladers came. I'll explain later.

Anyway, Minho and I were alone in the main room of the homestead. It was the middle of the night and Minho had pulled me out of my bed saying I had to try his new recipe. Why he was making things in the middle of night, I had no idea. He wasn't even a cook. He was a Runner. In fact he was Keeper of the Runners. Which meant he was in charge of everyone who ran the maze during the day.

I had groaned and even kicked at Minho when he charged into the girls' room earlier. I was blissfully sleeping until someone just had to come push me out of my hammock. I landed on my elbow. I don't know how anyone slept through the loud crash.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this," I groaned remembering my throbbing elbow. I tentatively put my hand on it. "Dude, my elbow hurts so much!"

"You want me to kiss it, Jeanne?" Minho asked, his voice was higher than usual and he was looking at me like I was a little kid. He started moving towards me. I quickly through my hand out. I hadn't meant to do what I did. I was only trying to stop him from coming closer. I mean, I didn't want the klunkhead near me.

I could feel heat going into my face. I must've been red as one of the tomatoes in the garden. I mean, I had freaking stuck my hand in his mouth! It was close to making my threat from earlier come true.

Of course, I withdrew my hand quickly. Before Minho could say a word, I stood up. Except, it didn't help that his horrible concoction was still on my lap. The paper plate slid off of me and the greenish brown goo landed straight on Minho's lap.

I started laughing right away. I mean it looked like he had klunked his pants! I couldn't help but fall on the floor in laughter. I could feel tears roll down my face in laughter. The shank deserved it.

I could feel Minho's glare shooting daggers at me. "That's it, shuck-face." I stopped laughing once I heard his serious tone.

I don't think Minho would ever intentionally hurt me, beside a bruised elbow every once in a while, but his tone was menacing. I almost klunked my own pants. Okay, that was an exaggeration. I could take on Minho any day. Except maybe today. Or any day for that matter. Maybe I should start working out? Nah, I very much enjoyed having many snacks and laying around.

Minho slowly came towards me. I put my hands against the wood floor beneath me shifting backwards to the wall. The shadows on Minho's face played some mean tricks. Half his face was covered in shadow so that I couldn't see his eyes. His dark hair didn't help one bit as it also blocked his eyes.

"Minho..?" I whispered. I squinted at him as he loomed ever closer. I was backed into the wall now.

He stopped inches from my face. My breath quickened at his proximity. It was deathly quiet in the room. No snores from sleeping Gladers upstairs could be heard. I could feel Minho's hot breath fan over my face. I almost made a remark about how horrible his breath smelled, but I held my tongue knowing it wouldn't help my case.

After an intense staredown between us, which I won by the way, Minho sat back. An awkward silence passed. Then he smirked before running a hand through his hair in concentration. I watched him silently. I almost felt like a creep as I studied him and tried to figure out what he was going to do next. What? I wanted to be prepared.

Minho really knows how to get back at people who mess with him. Once, when Newt, another Glader, made him mad, Minho shaved all the hair off of Newt's head. Poor Newt had people calling him baldie for days. Maybe it was just one person. And that person may or may not have been me. I'm horrible sometimes, okay?

Before I could figure out what Minho's next move would be, he winked at me. He actually winked at me. What the fudge? I stared at him with an open mouth before he smirked at me. Shouldn't he be silently plotting how to make my life a living hell? Why the fudge did he wink at me? What did that mean?

"Who are you and what have you done with Minho?" I asked. He didn't reply. In fact, he got up and made his way upstairs. I normally would have followed, but I was too shocked. What the heck just happened?

Oh God. Was this part of his evil plan? My eyes followed his retreating back until I could no longer see him. I did not have a good feeling about this. It was not normal. Actually nothing about this night was normal.

Finally, after thinking about various ways Minho could kill me in my sleep, I made my way back to the girls' room. There were four hammocks in total in the girls' room. In fact, there were only four girls in the Glade. It made it awkward sometimes. Especially since there were about 30 boys.

I slid into the only empty hammock. There were only a few hours left in the night, and I knew that I would need to sleep otherwise I wouldn't make it through the day tomorrow.

Eventually, after even more thinking of the various ways Minho could attack her during the night, sleep came.

**A/U**

**Hey everyone! I hope no one minds the changes I'll be making to the Glade. I'll try to keep it similar to the book, and incorporate a few things from the movie. The only major change I'm making is the addition of girls in the Glade. I love making awkward situations, and how many can you really have if there is no girls?**

**Anyway, I'll try to upload as soon as I can. However, I do have college and work. I'll try to upload chapters at least every two weeks. It may be a couple of days if I don't have much work this week.**

**And, thank you to everyone who reads this story. It may be crappy, but whatevs. Right now I'm just having fun writing these awkward moments. And the sarcasticness. I don't even think that's a word, but I don't care.**

**Anyway, for everyone who celebrates Easter, Happy Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter, than have a great day!**

**Also, happy birthday Joe!**

**I don't really know a Joe. I don't even know if anyone has a birthday today. I mean of course someone does, I just don't know if that someone is named Joe.**

**Maybe I should go to sleep now? My brain is getting weird. Is this normal?**

**Please review! It would help me a lot! You could state what you would like to see in this story! I'll try to add scenarios that people request.**

**Btw, I do not own The Maze Runner characters. Those belong to James Dashner. However, I did create Jeanne.**

**Love ya lots and have a freaking fantastic day! (Sorry this got kind of long…)**


	2. Stolen Bra and Rooster Eggs?

"MINHO!" I screamed. I could not believe that shuck-face. He had stolen my bra. The _nerve_ of some people. I was going to find him and he was going to pay. Of course, I didn't know how he was going to pay, but I knew he was.

Sunlight was pouring through the only window in the girls' room. I watched outside, waiting for Minho to come back to the Glade. Quietly, I pondered over what I would do to that shuck-face. Although, I didn't actually see him take my bra. My lady friend, Sara, told me. She had been getting ready to do Bagger duty when she saw Minho walk quietly into the girls' room this morning while I had been sleeping. By the way, Bagger duty really meant that she just enforced the rules around the Glade.

My job in the Glade was to be a Slopper. No one saw me fit to do anything else and I didn't mind much. Basically, a Slopper just cleans up everyone else's messes. I moaned knowing I would have to leave the safety of my room at some point. I couldn't ignore my job forever. One of the rules in the Glade was that every Glader had to do their part. I let out a loud sigh and got up.

I cursed Minho silently as I slid on another shirt. I decided to put an extra layer on, seeing as I didn't have a bra. Before I went to do the most dreaded part of my job, bathroom cleaning, I went to Newt. Maybe he could go through Minho's room and find my bra. Newt was second in command. Alby was the leader, but I felt like he just wouldn't care about my dilemma all that much.

After searching for a while, I found him talking to Alby and Winston near the Bloodhouse. Winston was a short kid with a lot of acne on his face. He was also in charge of the Slicers, otherwise known as the kids who sliced up the animals to eat. Winston said a quick "Hey," to me before returning to his conversation with Alby and Newt.

"See that roof right there? How it comes to a point on the top?" Newt and Alby both nodded at Winston's question. "Well, let's say a rooster somehow finds it's way up there on a really windy day. The wind is blowing towards the Homestead." Winston started grinning like a fool. Both Alby and Newt shared a look like 'what the heck?' Winston continued, "If it decides to lay an egg on the point, which way would the egg fall?" Winston's face got red as he tried to hold in laughter. I furrowed my eyebrows at the kid.

Alby spoke up, "The egg would drop off towards the homestead." He frowned at Winston who had now doubled over with laughter. Alby gave a worried look towards the Keeper of the Slicers.

"What the shuck, Winston?" Newt spoke up. He clearly didn't understand what was happening either.

Sudden realization dawned on me however. I started laughing like a fool. Oh how wrong Alby's reply was! Roosters don't lay eggs! I tried to tell them this through my laughter, but I couldn't. Their shocked faces only increased the amount of giggles escaping my mouth. At this point I had tears running down my face.

I could see Newt's confused face. He was trying to understand what had happened. Suddenly, his eyes opened in shock and his eyebrows rose. He started laughing, too.

"Shuck it," Alby threw up his hands clearly not understanding the joke. He looked really mad.

"It.. It's a.. a rooster!" Newt said between gasps of air. Alby raised up his eyebrows, still not getting the joke. Could it be any more obvious?

I wiped my face and tried to stop laughing to explain to Alby that roosters don't lay eggs. Finally, after a minute of getting my breathing under control, I explained it to Alby.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever," he stated clearly not happy that he hadn't figured that out earlier. He glared at Winston before stalking off towards the Homestead.

Newt, Winston, and I stayed there laughing for a while before Winston stated he should probably get back to work. This left me alone with Newt, which reminded me that there was a reason I had come over.

"Hey Newt," I said before wiping more tears off my face. He looked over at me, a huge grin plastered on his face which was red from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, Jeanne?"

I couldn't do it. There was no way I could tell him what had happened with Minho. No. It was too embarrassing. I could feel a blush works its way up my face and I haven't even told him anything yet. But I had to say something. Newt was staring at me expectantly. I stated the first thing that came to mind. "You have a booger coming out of your nose."

I immediately facepalmed. Oh God, why? Why did I say that? This cannot be happening. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Newt's face started turning an even darker red. I wanted to bury myself in a hole. Why couldn't my brain have come up with something better to say? I just wanted to run and hide from my embarrassment.

I turned on my heel, walking quickly away from the scene. I could feel heat radiating from the blush on my face. I didn't look back. How would I ever be able to face him ever again? "Shuck it!" I shouted once I was far away.

I tried to put my mind off the embarrassing scenario by going to do my daily job.

I almost squealed in joy at the thought of having to clean the bathrooms.

In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. It was the worst part of the Slopper job. I knocked on the door making sure no one was in there. No reply came. So I held my breath and stepped inside. I tried not to breathe for as long as I could. Trust me, there is no worse smell than that of the bathroom. Well, except for whatever it was that Minho had fed me last night. I swear it smelled like manure mixed with rotting skunks. And by it, I mean the bathroom. Although, Minho's 'food' had smelled very similar.

I almost threw up thinking about how Minho may have been feeding me something from the bathroom. Great. I vowed to never eat anything Minho gave me ever again.

I finished cleaning and made my way out of the bathroom. It was the only thing I had to clean for the day. I made my way back to my room to continue plotting revenge on Minho. I would NOT let him get away with taking my bra.

Little did I know, my day was going to get a lot more embarrassing.

**A/U**

**Hey there! So I was able to type up this chapter. It's not the best, sorry. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. I wanted to continue but I don't have time right now, so I decided to post while I can. The next chapter will be better, I PROMISE!**

**Anyway, I hope you are all having a wonderful day. I can't believe so many people have read my story! I never expected that many people!**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! **

**Please review if you can. It helps so much!**

**All Maze Runner characters belong to Jame Dashner. **

**Okay. Well I have nothing else to say. So goodbye. :)**


	3. What the Actual Shuck?

As soon as Minho stepped through the doors of the maze I questioned him. "Where is it?" I hissed at him. He hadn't even caught his breath yet. No one else was at the door and Minho needed to go to the Runner's hut, but I didn't care. I was prepared to beat him for an answer.

"Where's what?" Minho asked. He started walking towards the Runner's hut, turning his back on me. Oh that shuck boy was going to get it. I ran in front of him and planted my feet. He stopped and looked down at me. I felt small even though I was only a couple of inches shorter than him. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know what," I spat back at him. He was not going to get away with stealing my bra. Oh no. He was going to pay.

"Jeanne, I don't know what you're talking about," he stated before going around me. I scoffed at his back.

"Excuse me?" I could not believe he was walking away. Why did he have to make things so difficult? "Come on, Minho! I know you have it!"

He turned around. "Have what?" He asked. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. He smirked at me. The nerve of that boy.

"My bra," I mumbled. He stared at me like I was insane for a minute. Then he started laughing. "What?" I demanded.

"Why would I steal your bra?" He asked.

My mouth fell open. Did he seriously not have it? What the shuck was he doing in the girls' room then? Who did have it? My face heated up even more. "What?"

"I don't have your shuck bra," Minho smirked at me. Clearly he thought my pain was amusing. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Before I could he started walking towards the Runner's hut. I followed him.

"You what?" I was so sure he had it. I mean, Sara had seen him in my room!

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, shuck-face?" He let out a chuckle.

"Then why were you in the girls' room this morning?" I questioned him. He stopped in front of the door to look at me with a confused face.

"Why would you think I would go in there? It's against the rules," Minho pointed out.

"Sara saw you!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

Minho groaned and gave me an irritated glare. "No, Sara saw me leaving the homestead. From the room next to yours."

"Then who took it?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Minho let out an irritated sigh and threw his arms up before going into the room. I huffed and turned on my heel. If he didn't have it, than who did? Oh no. I let out a groan as I walked towards my room.

I stopped when I saw a tall blonde haired boy leaning against the door. "Hey Newt," I greeted him.

"Hey Jeanne," he replied. I walked up to him with a questioning look. He looked uncomfortable. "You missing anything?" he asked. Oh no. He knows. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Jeanne, how could you?" He looked upset at me.

"Huh?" I scrunched my eyebrows at him. Both of our faces were red from embarrassment.

"I found this in Gally's room," Newt stated while pulling out my bra from behind him. I gasped and pulled it from his hands.

"Finally!" I shouted. So Minho didn't have it. Good thing because I did not want to go through with what I had planned for him. Then I frowned. "Why was it in Gally's room?"

Now it was Newt's turn to look shocked. His eyes widened and his face started heating up. "Wait, you didn't know?" He asked me.

"No, why would I know?" I scrunched my face up in disgust as I thought about why Gally would take my bra. That shuck-face.

I could feel the awkwardness radiating off of Newt. "I thought you… and Gally… might have… Nevermind," he took a sudden interest in his feet while his face turned tomato red.

"What?" I stared at Newt's face. I could not believe he thought that Gally and I would get together. I would never get together with that shuck-face. "Newt, I swear to God that I would never do that!" I scrunched my nose in disgust at the mere thought of it.

Relief flooded through Newt. "I, uh… Sorry," he muttered before leaving me speechless. I stared at him. Everyone in the Glade knew the rules. Two Gladers were not allowed to share a bed. The girls were in a separate part of the building away from the boys. Even though they could date, they just couldn't be in a room. Doing inappropriate things. I shuddered at the thought.

So far there hadn't been any problems. Only one of the girls was with a boy. That would be Sara. She and Alby were together and had been since the beginning. They had come up in the box together. No other girl had really fell for a boy. I didn't see the point. We were trying to get out of a maze. It just didn't feel right.

Although, I did feel jealous about Sara and Alby's relationship. They were so close and lovable. I knew, however, that having someone out here wouldn't be a good idea. What if they got hurt? I didn't want to be left miserable.

Realizing I had spaced out in the hallway, I raced into my room and put my bra on. Before I could talk myself out of it, I went to see Gally. I needed to know why he took my bra.

Gally was sitting in the middle of a crowd of builders. This time I shoved my embarrassment aside as I walked up to him. I stared him in the eye. He looked at me confused. "Why did you take my bra?" Every boy in the crowd turned to look at Gally, confusion in their eyes. Some of them oohed. Gally's face turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. He really must not know.

"Then why was my bra in your room?" I nearly shouted the question. At that moment Sara had been walking by and heard me. She pulled me away from the builders. Some of them were shooting looks of jealousy at Gally while others were applauding him.

"I'm sorry, Jeanne, I couldn't help it," Sara started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her clearly not getting the joke. "I'm the one who put your bra in there," she whispered.

My jaw dropped. I stood there and stared at her for a long time. How could she do that? Why would she put me through so much embarrassment? Oh my God! What does everyone think of me now? Oh no.

"SARA!" I yelled at her. She gave me a scared look before she turned on her heel running away from me. I let out an irritated sigh. This day could not get worse, I thought.

"Jeanne!" I turned around to see Minho running up to me. He stopped a foot away from me.

"Why the shuck were you with Gally?" he whispered to me. I guffawed at him. Did everyone know of this? I just wanted to go bury myself in a hole.

I mentally banged my head on a wall. "Because you woke me up and I couldn't sleep," I replied. His face turned red remembering the night before.

"I didn't wake you up for you to be with him!" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked. Sometimes he was so annoying.

"Ugh!" came his reply before he walked away. I squinted at his back, not understanding at all what he was thinking.

I shook it off and walked to my room, ready to be finally go to sleep after such an embarrassing day.

**A/N**

**I just want to thank everyone who followed/favorited my story! It means a lot to me! It inspires me to write the next chapter. So thank you!**

**Also, please leave reviews. Even if you just want to say it was good. Or to point out something I should fix. Or if my writing needs to be improved, which I know it does. Please, just say something so I know how to improve my story or if it's good the way it is.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Have a great day!**


	4. Grievers Attack

"Jeanne? Earth to Jeanne."

I rolled over in the small hammock. My head felt groggy. The blanket over me felt warm and I was drifting back into sleep, I felt someone grab my shoulder and shake me.

"Jeanne? Come on!" A voice wailed at me. I groaned and slapped at the hand shaking me.

"Let me sleep," I mumbled. Or at least I tried. It came out more like, "Lot meh scheep."

"No, there's no time!" The voice sounded urgent, but my mind was running too slow for me to pick up whose voice it was and I honestly didn't care. The blissful feeling of sleep pulled me away from the voice. I temporarily forgot about it until it sounded again. I couldn't even make out what was said before pain erupted in me.

I opened my eyes to see I had fallen onto the floor, a few feet below my hammock. My head had smacked the floor and now throbbed. I brought a hand up to my forehead and groaned.

I felt a foot tap my arm. "Come on, we need to go!" I squinted up at the person who had oh so carelessly woken me up. I was shocked to see a brown haired boy standing above me. The person was none other than Frypan. But why the shuck was he waking me up so early. There wasn't even any sunlight filtering through the window yet.

"Ugh!" That was the only thing I could think of saying. It perfectly summed up how I felt about this. My groggy state of mind slowly dissipated as I sat up.

Frypan was looking antsy near me. He reached down and grabbed my arm pulling me up and out of the room. I noticed the other hammocks were empty. This was weird. I planted my feet and pulled my arm from his grasp, effectively making him stop as well. "What the shuck is happening?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Everyone was taken by the grievers!" He exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!"

It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in. "What do you mean 'everyone was taken by the grievers?'" That couldn't be possible! The grievers had never before come out of the maze before. It must be later than I thought if the maze doors were open.

"I mean exactly that, and if we don't get out of here we will be too!" Frypan went to the window and looked out. "Come on, if we go now we can make it to the Deadheads and climb a tree."

I hesitated. "Are you sure no one else is alive?" I didn't see anyone in the girls' room, but that didn't mean there was no one down the hall. How did the grievers get through without me waking up in my sleep? Wouldn't there have been screaming? No way would I have slept through that. Well, maybe.

"Yes!" came Frypan's reply. I refused to believe this. No way could everyone else be dead. Sara, dead. Newt, dead. Minho, dead.

"No," I shook my head as I felt my eyes grow wide. They couldn't be gone. No way! "No, no, no, NO!" I shouted that last word.

"Come on!" Frypan took my hand and led me to the door, all the while I was gaping and couldn't form a coherent sentence. I was in complete shock.

Frypan led me outside and checked around before making a run to the Deadheads. I followed him barely thinking as my feet pounded against the dirt. The Homestead didn't look like it got hit by grievers, but then again maybe grievers didn't make a mess. However, a look around the Glade told me that what Frypan said was true.

Cows and Sheep were roaming aimlessly out of their destroyed pens. The fence was on the ground and broken in several places. The door to the bathrooms was torn off its hinges and laid a few feet away. A couple small fires had started around the Glade.

This got through to me. My mind finally got through the shock and I realized my only chance at living would be to get to the Deadheads and climb a tree. I pushed myself faster. My legs burned and my lungs ached for more air, but I didn't dare stop. I followed Frypan deep into the Deadheads.

All of the sudden, in the darkness I lost his figure. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. If a griever had chased us, my wheezing would surely tell it where I was. I tried to be quieter as I strained my eyes searching for Frypan. I couldn't see him.

I didn't want to call out for him in fear that there was a griever nearby, so I climbed the nearest tree. Its branches scratched my bare legs and arms, but I didn't mind. My hands reached for branch after branch. I kept climbing.

I didn't stop until a branch cracked when I tested it. I sat back and caught my breath. I didn't hear any sounds and it was too dark to see much other than what was right in front of me.

After a while, the fear subsided and sadness overwhelmed me. Was everyone really gone? Would I really never see them again? I felt tears leak out of my eyes. I was alone here. Even Frypan was nowhere to be seen. I could only hope he was okay. But I hear any screams.

I wiped the palm of my hands over my cheeks. I couldn't cry. Not now. Not when a griever could be nearby. I sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten. I'm not sure why I knew that would help me calm down, but it did.

Shouting voices drifted towards my ears from far away. I silently wondered whether Frypan had been wrong about everyone being dead, or if it was the creators trying to lure me from my hiding spot. I decided it was the latter. I stilled as the voices became louder and closer.

"Jeanne?" one of the voices called. It sounded like Frypan but I didn't dare move. "I swear she was right behind me!" he yelled.

Another voice replied, but I couldn't quite make out what was said. I heard a few scattered words. "Scare… Hiding…Jeanne…" I didn't know who it was or what they wanted.

The sun started appearing and scattered light around me. I still couldn't see anyone, but they were definitely close.

"Should we tell her?" that was Frypan. What did he mean? Tell her? Did he mean me? Tell me what?

"Doesn't matter anymore. It was supposed to be a-oomph!" the second boy's words cut off by a sound of leaves being rustled. "Shuck it!" Those words rang in my head. That sounds like-

"Minho, how did you even become Keeper of the Runners?" Frypan asked. I could hear him snickering. But I wasn't paying attention to that. He said Minho. That means Minho was with him!

I was about to jump down when I remembered that it could be a trick from the creators. I shifted in my spot and looked around for them. I still couldn't see any figures, but the sun had yet to light up the forest completely. I inched forward on the branch. It started shaking under my weight, but I continued on. I was about five feet away from the next sturdy branch.

As I reached out for it, I heard a loud snap. I had just enough time to think 'no' before I was falling through thin branches. Each one I hit snapped under my weight. I could do nothing about it. I felt my head smack on a branch and I suddenly felt groggy. I only hoped I wouldn't die at the bottom, whether it be from impact or the Creators.

All the branches I hit slowed my fall just enough so that when I hit ground it only knocked the wind out of me. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. The Creators now know exactly where I am. Great.

I heard footsteps approaching, but my arms and legs hurt too much to move. I could feel the many scrapes. Tears started streaming down my face. This was it. This was how I was going to die. My downfall was a shuck tree branch.

"Jeanne!" I heard someone yell at me. I didn't move. My head started swarming. "Jeanne! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I wanted to yell at the voice to shut up. My head started pounding. I wrapped my arms around it only to have them be harshly taken away. My eyes were still squeezed shut. I felt a sharp pain shoot through me and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

**A/N**

**OMG! I am so so so sorry! This is soo late! I should've gotten it up a long time ago! I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry. This chapter doesn't even do justice to you all for having to wait so long!**

**Anyways, don't worry, everything will be explained. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Okay. So I'll try to update on a weekly basis. School is almost over, so I should be able to write more in less time. Thanks to all for reading this and favoriting and following. You guys are amazing!**

**One last thing, I'm thinking of writing another fanfic. I don't know which books series to do though. Suggestions for what series and maybe a plot line? I'm open to many things. **


End file.
